AmiYumi
by Nobody 08
Summary: Kaz plans a vacation for the band in California... but with a secret agenda behind it. AmixYumi, sorry to those who hate the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Okay, this time the disclaimers are important, because not only do I want to say that I don't own Puffy AmiYumi, being the band and the cartoon, but that the things I write are meant to be about the cartoon, not the real people. All cartoon here, people!!

* * *

  
**

It was a normal day in the tour van of the band called Puffy... okay, Puffy in Japan, but Puffy AmiYumi just about everywhere else in the world.

"AaahHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I have you now, Ami!" A punk-rocker girl with dark lavender hair and blue eyes jumped into the bedroom of her best friend and band mate, brandishing a black marker and covered with purple lines. "This is the only room I haven't checked yet! Prepare to be marked!" she ran eagerly into the room, only to have a pink-haired girl in a yellow dress, similarly covered in black lines, pounce at her.

"It is you who shall be marked, Yumi!" Ami shouted, quickly adding another line to Yumi's collection with her purple marker and laughing as she began to run to hide again, but was cut off and let out an entertained and surprised squeal as Yumi jumped and grabbed Ami's ankles, making her hit the floor.

"That's not even fair," Yumi said, holding her friend down, "You weren't even it yet!" and with that she made a line on Ami's leg and stood up quickly. Ami stood also, and the girls assumed positions that suggested a new style of marker-fencing. Yumi suddenly made a break for the door, Ami close behind.

"Coward!" Ami shouted. Both girls were smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you two doing?" a short guy in glasses and facial stubble said from the driver's seat. Yumi's upper body suddenly popped into the cockpit doorway, and hit the floor before she could even get all the way in.

"NO! You got me again!" Yumi shouted, then turned to the driver, "We're playing Marker Tag! Wanna play, Kaz?"

"No thanks. I don't know if I have enough energy for that kind of thing, and besides, manual driving saves gas." Kaz said.

"Do we even have an autodrive?" Ami asked, walking into the room as Yumi stood.

"Of course we do. How else would I ever get a break? And Yumi wouldn't have asked me to play if we didn't have one, right, Yumi?" Kaz said, smiling.

"Actually, I never really knew how it worked," Yumi said, "I just knew that the van has safely been in motion while we were all in the other room before. I didn't know it was an autodrive."

"Oh." Kaz said, making the moment totally awkward. After a few moments, Yumi asked,

"So, where are we going, anyway? We don't have another concert for a while, right?"

"Right! So I planned a vacation for us!" Kaz shouted excitedly.

"To where?" Ami asked.

"To California!"

"That's in..." Ami said, thinking, "the United States?"

"Yes!" Kaz confirmed, "Very good, Ami!"

"Why there?" Yumi asked, "What's so special about it?"

"Plenty of things! There's the Exploratorium in San Fransisco, the Old Faithful Geyser in Calistoga, all the museums and things they might have, not to mention the World's Largest Thermometer in Baker!

"Oh, great, a hole that shoots water and a giant thermometer." Yumi said, her eyes even.

"The Exploratorium sounds fun!" Ami shouted.

"And don't forget that California is famous for Hollywood! That, and their beaches!" Kaz said.

"Actually, I think beaches is Hawaii." Ami corrected, "But I've heard California has some good ones too!"

"Hawaii? Why can't we go there?" Yumi asked, immediately beginning to daydream about being an awesome surfer.

"Forget it, Yumi, you don't even know how to surf." Ami said, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face. Yumi was surprised by the statement.

"Hey! How'd you know what I was thinking?" she exclaimed. Ami shrugged.

"I guess I just know you well." was the answer. The two girls' eyes met and they simply smiled at each other. Yumi knew it was probably true, and she was fairly confident that she knew Ami just as well. They had been friends for a long time. Yumi squinted a little, and quickly marked Ami's arm with the marker in her hand and ran out of the room, Ami right at her heels.

"No fair!" Ami yelled, a smile spreading across her face. As soon as the ruckus resumed and Kaz was certain that the girls were completely into their game, he smiled and shook his head.

"I swear, Yumi should just ask Ami out. They'd be perfect together..." he said to himself, then grinned evilly, "but that's why we're going to California." then he went over the top with the evil thing, "IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLAN!! BWAHAHAHA... oh. Ahem."

Then he went back to driving, but with a smile on his face.

---------------

Yumi's face was filled with terror as she ran into the closest doorway and realized what room she had entered.

"Ahh! The bathroom!? There's no way out of here except...."

"The same way you came in." Ami's voice from behind Yumi sounded like a smirk. The punk-rocker turned away from the toilet in front of her and faced her friend, who was standing in the doorway.

"I won't give up without a fight!" Yumi said, pointing her marker at Ami. The smirk on Ami's face only grew.

"Yes you will." she said, keeping her marker at her side as she stepped closer to Yumi.

"Ami?" Yumi asked, curiously, "What are you...." before the question could be finished, Ami had lightly pushed her back, making her stumble into a sitting position on the closed toilet. Yumi stared up at her friend's face in shock as it came only inches away from her own. She was frozen, her breathing was shaky, and her heart... well, it was hard to tell at the moment if it had sped up or stopped completely, but she knew she was blushing. That much was certain. Ami slowly slid one of her knees onto the toilet seat, between Yumi's legs, her left hand crept up Yumi's back, and Yumi's eye's fluttered closed as Ami's right hand lifted to the punk-rocker's face...

and Yumi felt a gentle, slow, slightly wet line being drawn on her cheek.

She recognized what happened and her eyes snapped open just fast enough to see Ami fleeing the room, laughing her head off. Yumi's fingers lifted to the newest purple line on her face, and due to the lack of speed in which the line was drawn, it was still a little wet, and left a small amount of purple ink on them. She stared at the light purple traces on her fingers and thought,

_**Why did I react that way? **_

"HEY! Now that REALLY wasn't fair!" Yumi shouted, chasing Ami. She turned a corner to find Ami, facing her, unmoving.

"Ami?" Yumi asked, slowing to a walk and stopping in front of Ami, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't cross any lines, did I?" Ami asked, honestly concerned. Yumi started looking at herself, as if searching for something on her skin. "Yumi?" Ami tried to get Yumi's attention.

"I don't think so." Yumi said, looking up at Ami with a huge grin.

"Oh, Yumi, you know that's not what I meant!"

"I know. I know... I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm _sorry," Ami replied, her face becoming increasingly sad to look at, "I shouldn't have done th-" Yumi threw her arms around Ami before she could say any more.

"It's okay." Yumi told her friend, "I l-... don't mind."

Just as Ami moved to return the embrace, she felt a soft, slightly wet line being drawn on the back of her neck.

Yumi ran, laughing her head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Okay, this time the disclaimers are important, because not only do I want to say that I don't own Puffy AmiYumi, being the band and the cartoon, but that the things I write are meant to be about the cartoon, not the real people. All cartoon, here, people!!

* * *

**

"We're in California now!" Kaz announced loudly from the cockpit, "What do you girl want to see first?"

Ami and Yumi simultaneously shrug.

If I were writing this in the form of a screenplay, I might say something about a fifteen, twenty, maybe thirty second long montage where our gang visits Old Faithful, some great beaches, a few cool museums, and the World's Largest Thermometer. The next scene would be back in the van with Kaz driving again, and the girls standing behind the driver's seat with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for planning this vacation, Kaz." Ami said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said before, about California not being exciting. This has been a lot of fun!" Yumi added.

"Well, this trip isn't over yet!" Kaz pointed out, "We haven't gone to San Fransisco yet!"

"Oh, yeah, the Exploratorium!" Ami recalled.

"Well, I have somewhere I want to visit first, then we'll go there." Kaz said.

"Oh?" Yumi asked, "Where's that?"

"The Chocolate Bar." Kaz answered, "It's got karaoke, and probably the most extensive song collection you'll find in the state. (1)"

"Huh. Well, I guess it sounds like fun." Ami said, looking at Yumi uncertainly.

"I've never really been into karaoke, but I'll go." Yumi said.

"Okay!" Kaz said enthusiastically, "I have some friends I'm going to meet, so you two can do your own thing there without worrying about me."

"Alright." Yumi said.

"Does it actually have anything to do with chocolate?" Ami asked out of curiosity.

"That's the funny part! It originally didn't, but after people started commenting, the owner began selling various types of chocolate things along with what it had before."

"What? Why didn't you say so? I could go for a good chocolating." Yumi said.

"That's the spirit!" Kaz shouted, "And look! We're here!"

"Cool!" Ami yelled, grabbing Yumi's hand, "Let's go!"

"Wait, Ami!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise, however too late. Ami had already yanked Yumi into the bar. As soon as they entered, they stood for a few moments, taking in the new environment. It had tables, but not so many as to make the place seem like a heavy restaurant. In fact, it seemed the place focused more on the karaoke, with a small stage, that had a small TV on it, facing away from the audience, surround sound, and a dance floor. It was even an actual karaoke machine that used CDs, not those karaoke video games, and to each side of the machine, there were racks upon racks of CDs.

"Wow." Ami said, "This place is so... relaxing. In a different way. It feels so..."

"Free." Yumi finished.

"Yeah." Ami confirmed.

"Makes sense." Kaz said, from behind them, nodding.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest couple I've seen in here!" a teen aged girl said, walking up to the gang, looking at Ami and Yumi. Then they both remembered all at once that they were still holding hands, and let go.

"Umm... but we're not... uhmmm...." Yumi tried to convince the red haired girl in glasses, but to no avail.

"Ahh, the shy type. Did you just start dating recently? It's okay, I'm here with my girlfriend too." the girl said, then turned to the bar and shouted, "Hey, Ravi-sama, come over here!"

At the bar, another teen aged girl, though seemingly slightly older than the redhead, stood and began walking over. At the commotion, a man turned his head, smiled and yelled, "Kaz! Over here!"

"Ahh! See you girls, my friends are over there!" Kaz said, and made his way over to the bar, passing Ravi on the way. Ravi had a strong, yet graceful walk, light brown hair with light traces of maroon highlights, and eyes of such a dark brown Ami and Yumi almost couldn't tell that she didn't just have really big pupils. As soon as she reached the redhead, she put her arm over her shoulders and said,

"You two are really cute together."

"But, uh, you guys don't understand, we're not... ehh...." Yumi made a second attempt, but she couldn't bring herself to finish for some reason.

"We're not dating." Ami said, a smirk showing for the briefest instant.

"Oh? What a shame." Ravi said, then turned to the redhead that her arm was around,"How many times have I told you not to call me 'sama'?"

"And how many times have I told you that it's a term of endearment? It's-" the redhead began, but was cut off by Yumi,

"A way of calling you godly in Japan." she finished. Ami nodded.

"It's actually very romantic." she said.

"Oh?" the redhead said, "Are you guys Japanese?"

"Hai. (2)" Ami answered.

"Oh, great! That's so cool!" the redhead said, completely pleased.

"Don't be alarmed, she loves foreign things, and people. Especially Japanese." Ravi said.

"Are you foreign?" Ami asked.

"Ah, sadly, no." Ravi answered.

"Oh, I haven't told you guys my name yet!" the redhead shouted, "Gomen nasai! Watashi wa Kiwi desu! (3)"

"Jo to!(4)" Yumi said, "I'm Yumi, and this is Ami."

"OhmiGAWD!" Kiwi cried, then shut herself up, looked around and murmured, "As in Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki? As in Puffy AmiYumi, for real?"

"Well, we've been trying to keep a low profile, but..." Ami started.

"....Yeah, that's us." Yumi finished.

"And I'm Ravi, as you already know..." Ravi said, before being interrupted by,

"Oh my gosh... you guys have no idea how excited I am right now.... I love your guys' work, and the show that used to air on Cartoon Network was the best (**A/N**: LOL)! I am such a big fan... I... I need an autograph. Oh, and the first thing I did was accuse you guys of being a couple... I'm so sorry... and embarrassed." Kiwi tried her best to keep her voice low.

"Hey, do you know what songs they have here? I'm thinking about doing some karaoke." Ami said.

"Of course! You might want to try the far right rack, closer to the floor." Kiwi answered.

"Oh, no, you're not really going to...." Ravi started saying.

"SHH! Don't say anything!" Kiwi said, putting a finger to Ravi's lips. Ami looked confused for a second, but quickly shrugged and went to get in line to karaoke.

"You're so corny." Ravi told Kiwi.

"Yeah, sometimes, but you wouldn't want me any other way." Kiwi said, smirking.

"The sad part is you're right." Ravi said. The next action between the two really caught Yumi's attention... they kissed. It was quick, but it was enough.

"Yoshimura-san?" Kiwi asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh no, she's homophobic." Ravi suggested. Kiwi was immediately serious.

"Don't even joke like that! Yoshimura-san!" Kiwi rose her voice a little.

"That... you just...." Yumi almost whispered, "Two women can really do that?"

Ravi and Kiwi looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Umm... I think we need to talk." Kiwi told Yumi, walking her over to the closest empty seats to the stage at the bar.

"But, I never... I mean, you said she was your girlfriend, but I didn't..." Yumi said, then muttered under her breath, "I thought I was the only one...."

"Look, Yoshimura-san..." Kiwi started, then shook her head and said, "I never dreamed in a million years that I'd be telling you this... Yumi Yoshimura, of all people!"

"Anyway." Ravi said.

"Right. Anyway, I think you should know, since you don't already, apparently, that romances don't have to be male-female all the time."

".... They don't?" Yumi asked.

"No. In fact, a lot of the people here swing that way."

"What way?" Yumi looked confused.

".... Wow." Ravi said, "Just... wow."

"I know." Kiwi responded, "Look, that's just a saying. When someone 'swings that way', in the sense that they're not actually swinging, it usually means that they prefer their own gender over the opposite in a romantic way. For example, I have always preferred women to men, so I 'swing that way'."

"Oh." Yumi said in understanding.

"And that's not the only label, either," Ravi said, "There's also the term 'homosexual', which is pretty universal, and actually politically correct, but if it's a guy-guy couple, that would make them 'gay men', but women who like other women are called 'lesbians'. I guess you could also just use the word 'gay' in place of 'homosexuals' most of the time, too. We usually prefer that."

Yumi was at a loss for words.

"So...." she said after a few moments, "That kind of thing... is... okay?"

"It depends on who you're talking to." Kiwi answered, shrugging.

"Some people aren't so cool with it, but the people here are great!" Ravi added.

"How can you tell if you're...." Yumi wanted to ask, but stopped as soon as she saw Ami step onto the stage. Mixed emotions suddenly assaulted Yumi's mind, and she was confused, on top of awestruck and a few other things that she couldn't quite pinpoint. _**I'm not alone....**_ she thought, **_And... it's not completely wrong either...._** All at once, she knew what the next step was, and it kind of scared her.

As Yumi stared a Ami, Kiwi and Ravi exchanged knowing smiles. Ami stood, scanning the CD racks. She said something to herself... something along the lines of how much bigger the racks were up close. She looked where Kiwi had suggested earlier, and her eyes widened.

"YUMI!" she suddenly shouted, "YUMI! THEY HAVE... PUFFY AMIYUMI HERE!!" She just barely avoided saying 'us' and blowing their cover.

"Really?" Yumi asked, "That's pretty cool."

"I donated those," Kiwi said, "but not before I put them on my iTunes. They were hard to get, let me tell you...."

"YUMI! YOU'VE GOTTA SING ONE WITH ME!" Ami shouted.

"What?" Yumi answered, "No thanks."

"But I can't sing this one without you!" Ami yelled.

"Which one is it?"

"Kuchibiru Motion!"

"You can do that one just fine without me." Yumi replied, waving her hand, as if to dismiss her friend.

"But Yumi...!" Ami put on her cutest puppy-dog pout. Yumi smiled weakly, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. At last she sighed.

"Fine. You win." Yumi said, climbing onto the stage. A few people began clapping, and Yumi watched Ami get the song ready from the center of the stage. She stepped forward, figuring that it would be safe to perform closer to the front.

"There." Ami said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Yumi answered, "But this little TV is kind of annoying."

"But that's the lyrics display." Ami said.

"Well, we can turn it off, can't we?" Yumi asked, approaching the TV.

"I guess so...." Ami replied, and with that, Yumi pressed the power button, which sent a small wave of confusion, anticipation, and surprise through the crowd.

Ami and Yumi sang just as they would have if they had been really performing. Yumi broke into air guitar at one point, which made Ami giggle. When the song was over, Ami and Yumi put their fists together as everyone clapped, and then Yumi slowly dropped her fist and looked at Ami as if she were considering something.

"Yumi? Are you alright?" Ami asked. Yumi blushed and looked away.

"Umm... Ami...." fell from her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized that there was no way out now, but she was greatful that she was probably the only one who heard her use Ami's name, and thus not ruining their low profile.

"Yes?" Ami asked, more than a little lost.

"Umm... do you... err...."

"Yumi, what is it?"

"Doyouswingthatway?" Yumi slurred, her blush all across her face.

"Do I... what? What did you say?" Ami inquired, wondering why Yumi was blushing. Yumi doesn't blush often.

"NOTHING! I... it's nothing!" Yumi sprung at the chance to try to change the subject.

"DO YOU SWING THAT WAY?!" someone in the audience cried. Yumi turned to the audience in shock and shook her head while her hands quickly moved back and forth in a horizontal motion, signaling that they stop.

"What does that mean?" Ami asked the audience. Yumi gestured faster.

"DO YOU LIKE WOMEN?" someone else asked. Yumi realized how badly this situation could turn out, especially since they were on a stage. She palmed her forehead.

"Like women? Like, romantically?" Ami frowned, then answered, "Not usually."

"Oh. Great. Just wonderful...." Yumi practically sighed, her eyes on the stage floor. It was the end of the world. Ami would ask why she asked that, and she'd have to tell her that she thinks she's... what was it? ... gay, and liked her, and then she'd be kicked out of the band... okay, maybe that was a little extreme....

"But there_ is_ one exception." Ami said. Yumi's hopes lifted, and she slowly brought her eyes up to her friend, and found Ami's gaze on her, with the cutest smile she'd ever seen.

Yumi's face was filled with nervousness and curiosity as she slowly lifted her hand, and pointed her index finger to her own nose, using a Japanese gesture to refer to herself. Ami's smile grew softer, and she nodded.

Yumi almost couldn't believe it. An honest smile spread across her face as she ran across the stage, dropping the microphone, and squeezing Ami as hard as she could.

An "Aww...." resounded from the audience.

"Y-Yumi... I can't.... BREATHE!" Ami said loudly.

"Oh, sorry...." Yumi said, stepping back, but maintaining the embrace.

"That's okay. It's all part of the plan. Though, I must admit, Kiwi's interference with Ravi was most helpful." Ami said, grinning devilishly.

"What plan?" Yumi asked.

"The secret one to get you to admit your feelings for me, so we can finally get together!" Ami shouted, then going over the top with the evilness, screamed, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" some people in the crowd laughed.

"Huh... so Kaz was in on this?"

"Yup!"

"I'll have to talk to him later."

"What?! Oh, no, I mean...." a few people began laughing again.

"Oh, Kaaazzzz!" Yumi called, walking off the stage, making them laugh harder.

"Oh, no! Yumi, wait!!" Ami exclaimed, chasing Yumi off the stage. Everyone laughed and clapped and cheered.

* * *

(1) The Chocolate Bar is a pun off of the Mint Karaoke Lounge. It's kind of completely made up.

(2) Means "yes".

(3) Means "I'm very sorry! I am Kiwi!"

(4) Means "Very good!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Okay, this time the disclaimers are important, because not only do I want to say that I don't own Puffy AmiYumi, being the band and the cartoon, but that the things I write are meant to be about the cartoon, not the real people. All cartoon, here, people!! **

* * *

"Oh, WOW!" Kiwi yelled, catching up with Yumi as soon as she stepped off the stage, "This is amazing! I got to see my the members of one of my favorite bands hook up! And I played a key role! Omigosh, no one will believe me! I need proof!" Yumi stopped walking and looked at Kiwi. She figured she could set aside the need to talk to Kaz to repay the fangirl.

"How about..." she said, looking around. They sold chocolates, so why shouldn't they sell... then she saw what she wanted. "What's your shirt size?"

"Huh? Uhh... medium...." Kiwi asked as Ami caught up to them.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the line. They kept telling me I made a good choice, and things like that." she explained.

"Do you have a Sharpie?" Yumi asked Ami, handing money to the bartender.

"Sure," Ami said, pulling a black Sharpie out of one of her hair pompoms, "Why do you..."

"Thanks!" Yumi said, snatching the pen and turning to the medium-sized Chocolate Bar t-shirt.

"Oh, oh, no WAY! You're so awesome, Yoshimura-san!" Kiwi shouted. Ravi came up behind her and asked,

"What's going on here?"

"Yoshimura-san's getting me a t-shirt, and signing it! This is _**WAY**_ beyond cool!!" Kiwi explained with glee.

"Please...." Yumi said, finishing the signature, "Call me Yumi." then she handed the permanent marker and shirt to Ami and said, "I think you should sign it, too."

"You're right." Ami said, taking the shirt and pen to the bar, "It's the least we can do."

Ami signed the shirt and handed it to Kiwi. Kiwi and Ravi looked at it, and Kiwi grinned from ear to ear.

The shirt had the Chocolate Bar's logo all across the front, but the back, where it otherwise would have been blank, said,

**Thanks for everything you told me. **

** Yumi Yoshimura**

**Now Kaz's friends don't have to tell her, and I didn't have to wait! ^_^**

** Ami Onuki **

"Kaz's friends?" Yumi asked Ami upon seeing what she had written, "That was the original plan?"

"Yeah, but now I have you, so it doesn't matter." Ami said, wrapping her arms around Yumi's neck. Yumi knew what came next. She glanced nervously over at Kiwi and Ravi. Kiwi gave a double thumbs up and a grin, her shirt on her arm, and Ravi rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's lameness. At the positive reinforcement, she turned back to Ami and took a deep breath to relax herself. Then she looked into her friend's... no... girlfriend's pink eyes, and smiled. She lifted her left hand to the back of Ami's neck, her right to just above Ami's belt, and slowly leaned in, not stopping until their lips made contact. Ami then totally jumped the gun, moved her hands to the back of Yumi's head, and turned the kiss into a frenchie. Yumi was surprised at first, but welcomed the change in her plan.

_Click._

Ami and Yumi both turned their heads to see where the sound had come from.

"Sorry," Kiwi said, holding up a slim pocket camera, "I just had to. I have no intention of showing this to anybody, I swear."

"That's okay," Yumi said, "it doesn't matter."

"Let's go find Kaz," Ami said, stepping out of Yumi's embrace, but still holding her hand, "I'm sure he wants to talk to us."

"And I wanna talk to him." Yumi said, then to Kiwi, "It was great meeting you, and I hope I'll see you again."

"Oh, you know what?" Kiwi said, grabbing a napkin from the bar, pulling a pen out from her pocket, and writing on the napkin. Then she handed the napkin to Yumi and said, "That's my Myspace and my number. And my AIM account. And my e-mail. So you can keep in contact, and you can let me know if you come around here again."

"Okay." Yumi said, grabbing another napkin and Kiwi's pen. She wrote on the napkin and handed it to Kiwi, saying, "That's all the same info you gave me, except, it's my version. So you can tell me if you ever come to Japan, or you can let me know of you're attending a concert."

"Oh, wow. Cool." Kiwi said, entirely too happy, "This is so wicked."

"You really just said that." Ravi commented, shaking her head.

"Yes, I did." Kiwi said, sticking her tongue out at Ravi. Then she turned to Ami and Yumi, and asked, "So... see you later?"

"Definitely." Yumi answered, holding up her fist. Kiwi smiled and met that fist with her own.

"'Bye!" Ami said, waving while she and Yumi began walking to where Kaz was seen last, "We'll look forward to seeing you!"

"Yeah!" Kiwi shouted, also waving, "We will too!" She waited until Ami and Yumi walked a little to turn to Ravi, start bouncing and say, "I am SO glad you brought me here!"

"See? I told you you'd like it here." Ravi said, smirking.

----**Later, in the van**----

"So everything turned out alright." Kaz said.

"Yeah. Your friends are really cool, and I'm a little disappointed that not everything went as planned." Ami said.

"Well, I liked Kiwi. I'm glad I made a new friend." Yumi said.

"But you know..." Kaz commented, "I think we're forgetting something."

"The Exploratorium." Yumi answered casually.

"Oh, yeah!" Ami remembered, "That's right!"

"You remembered?" Kaz asked, jokingly.

"Give me more credit, would you, Kaz?" Yumi asked, a little mad, "And besides, Ami wanted to go. I had to make sure you wouldn't forget."

"Aww... how sweet." Kaz cooed. Yumi huffed a short frustrated sigh to avoid hitting Kaz. Ami turned Yumi's head to face her and said, in the softest tone possible,

"It really is."

Yumi smiled, Ami followed suit, and when Yumi leaned in, it just went from there... until Kaz complained about it distracting his driving. Then they took it to the other room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! XD


End file.
